SCP: Animal Instinct
by Shayne Dreemurr
Summary: Five kids who have endured Military experiments which have changed their bodies escaped after 9 years and get captured by the SCP foundation. They must now escape with their lives in hope that they'll see better days.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey it's Skylarthehedgeho3012 here and I'm doing a different type of story that just popped into my head a few days ago so I'll be trying to do this the best I can.**

**Disclaimer SCP is owned by umm whoever owns SCP I guess. The OC's are mine.**

**I'm only saying this once so don't complain about it.**

SCP: ANIMAL INSTINCT

Chapter 1: Filed

**Item #:** SCP-3001

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3001 should be kept in a 3cubic meter holding cell and should be monitored sparingly for observation. When being moved to interrogation room its wings must be bound and cuffs must surround its hands, and feet. Holding cell must have a mattress as SCP-3001 tires easily and is known to collapse at times.

**Description:** SCP-3001 has a humanoid appearance with dirty-blonde hair color, with purple eye color, bat-like wings, claws, and a lizard's tail. The scales found around his body seem skin colored except for the scales found on the extra appendages, which appear to be purple. The SCP seems to have awareness when it is being watched and must be observed sparingly as it seems to cause unrest and refusal to comply with commands. Signs of fire have been spotted in holding cell such as smoke rising and burnt areas. No reason has been found to suggest the cause.

**Interviewed: **SCP-3001

**Interviewer:** Dr. aaaa

**Foreword:** SCP-3001 was interviewed on behalf of information. Irrelevant data has been expunged.

SCP-3001: Hi.

Dr. aaaa: Hello. May I ask you a question?

SCP-3001: Shoot.

Dr. aaaa: What are you?

SCP-3001: *sigh* I have a question that ties into that.

Dr. aaaa: What?

SCP-3001: The question is _who_ am I. My name is Jackson Moore, but I liked to be called Jack. Now to get to your question. I am a test subject of a military experiment used on me when I was 6 years old. I don't know the organization, but they gave me a serum which turned me into a human-dragon hybrid.

Dr. aaaa: How is this possible?

SCP-3001: I wish I knew, but it worked and now I look like this. Fortunately it gave me abilities like night vision, flight, strength, and enhanced some of my senses and natural mental aspects.

Dr. aaaa: Like?

SCP-3001: I'm more aware of my surroundings and I'm more cunning. My friend/rival is a lot more aggressive.

Dr. aaaa: And who is that?

SCP-3001: You may now know him as SCP-3003. I know him as Jake Wolfe. Ironic since he's now part wolf.

Dr. aaaa: What of the others?

SCP-3001: Kate's a tiger, Rose is a fox, and Ethan is a dog.

[SCP-3001 stared aggressively at security camera 12 and refused to respond.]

**Item #:** SCP-3002

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3002 should be kept in a 3cubic meter holding cell and should be monitored sparingly for observation. When being moved subject must be cuffed and hands bound.

**Description:** SCP-3002 has a humanoid appearance with bright blue eyes, paws, fox-like tail, and fox ears. Hair color is blonde and has glasses for vision. Fur on body seems to be a golden color and is rough to the touch. SCP-3002 becomes flustered when something touches its tail. It has awareness of observation like SCP-3001, but can endure longer periods before refusing commands. Subject seems to tire at longer periods after SCP-3001 and has awareness of state of SCP-3005.

**Addendum A-1: **SCP-3002 has refused to be interviewed saying that she doesn't know as much as "Jack" also known as SCP-3001 and will not provide sufficient information.

**Item #:** SCP-3003

**Object Class:** Keter

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3003 should be kept in a 3cubic meter holding cell and should be monitored continuously for safety. When being moved subject must be under level 3 protection for the safety of other personnel and SCP items.

**Description:** SCP-3003 has a humanoid appearance with brown eyes, grey paws on hands and feet, wolf ears, and wolf-like tail. Hair color is blonde. SCP-3003 is always aggressive and seems to snarl at personnel who pass by. Subject does not seem to be bothered by camera observation unless it is aggravated in some way. Refuses to do anything that has to deal with SCP-3001.

**Interviewed:** SCP-3003

**Interviewer:** Dr. aaaa

SCP-3003: What the hell you want?

Dr. aaaa: What happened to your group?

SCP-3003: We were kept inside of a facility that tested us non-stop with deadly weapons and we got sick of it after 9 years so we escaped. Well we got sick of it earlier than that, but we didn't escape until just two weeks ago.

Dr. aaaa: Why do you hold a grudge against SCP-3001?

SCP-3003: Jack? You mean that bastard? Well he took something that I could use properly, and it's not that I hate him it's the serum that makes me aggressive towards him. Okay, maybe I hate him a lot.

Dr. aaaa: Well why don't you let me handle the problem.

SCP-3003: Fuck off.

[SCP-3003 refused to respond afterwards.]

**Item #:** SCP-3004

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3004 should be kept in a 3cubic meter holding cell and should be monitored continuously for observation. When being transported hands must be bound.

**Description:** SCP-3004 has a humanoid appearance with green eyes, black hair, tiger ears, tail, and claws. Subject seems to pounce on mice that enter the room and becomes flustered doing so, blaming it on feline attributes. Subject also seems fine being observed and wants to know what SCP-3001 is doing more than the other instances. Subject seems over-active and over-excited; doctors assume that it has ADHD.

**Addendum A-1:** SCP-3004 has been interviewed, but has not said any relevant information, other than asking what we are and what we do every day.

**Item #:** SCP-3005

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3005 should be kept in a 3cubic meter holding cell and should be monitored continuously for observation. When transported SCP-3005 must be accompanied by 2 guards, as he is docile and will not do anything besides sit in his holding cell.

**Description:** SCP-3005 has a humanoid appearance with blonde hair, brown eyes, glasses, dog-like tail, and paws on its feet. Subject does not seem bothered by cameras or personnel watching him, and stays docile for a long period of time.

**Interviewed:** SCP-3005

**Interviewer:** Dr. aaaa

Dr. aaaa: Hello.

SCP-3005: Hey.

Dr. aaaa: Can I ask you a question?

SCP-3005: Don't care if you do so go ahead.

Dr. aaaa: You seem to be bored most of the time, so I was wondering why.

SCP-3005: I get that a lot because my expression is always like this. When I smile it's tiny and barely noticeable.

Dr. aaaa: Would you mind telling me what your mixed with?

SCP-3005: A dog.

Dr. aaaa: I think that is all.

SCP-3005: Alright.

[Dr. aaaa closed the interrogation.]

**Alright those are the files. Now the story will revolve mostly around Jack. By the way the full name of the characters are:**

**Jackson Moore**

**Rosalin Ether (Rose)**

**Jake Wolfe**

**Katey Rodgers (Kate)**

**Ethan Brook**

**Alright Review and I'll see you next time!**


	2. SCP: Animal Instinct Chapter 2

** Hey guys it's Skylarthehedgehog3012 here and I'm here with another part to this semi-new story. So you should have read all the files to the characters to get a little information about them so this chapter is going to be about their experiences so far in the foundation.**

Chapter 2: Everything has its place

(Jack's point of view)

I woke up once again to the bright and painful light of the lamps. My weariness from yesterday still has not diminished, one of the many downfalls to my experimentation. I was a test subject in a military program to create super soldiers with "natures" abilities. What I didn't know is that they had tricked parents into taking their kids there and making them forget about us. So that if we escape we would have no where to run. Unless, if there was another secret organization that held things that have paranormal abilities to observe them, found us not even two weeks later.

Anyway, my room was blank except for scorch marks of accidental fire charges that my body was capable of making. It was fun when I was with my friends especially Kate… I can't worry about that now they're probably going to test me again, maybe by poking and prodding my muscles with electricity again. That was not fun. I looked around with tired eyes and found no one in the room with me. I still felt the eyes watching me through the glass and the cameras. If you can't tell I don't like to be monitored 24/7. I glared at the camera, and in a few minutes it went offline. I sighed and thought of the others.

They had to be in a somewhat similar form of boring rooms and painful tests that I was in. I smelt a whiff of smoke come out of my mouth and burn my nose a bit. I was used to this, and I knew if I didn't remind myself of the fire that this would happen.

The door opened and I looked up sharply. "Get up. You're coming with us." Two guards stiffly walked in and I got up.

They bound my wings and cuffed my hands together so I couldn't do anything. Or so they thought; I can't believe they haven't discovered my fire breathing yet. We started to walk off into one of the many corridors in this facility. I didn't know what level I was or how many there are in this place all I knew was that it was pretty deep underground, because I felt the pressure in the air.

I didn't speak, for one there was nothing to talk about, and two, I don't think that they like me all that much. One prodded me with the butt of his gun.

"Okay, okay I'm going" I whispered.

We arrived at another metal door and it slid open to reveal a… gym? What…Why? Why is there a gym in here even though most of the things I heard they sounded deadly, so why risk death?

Wait… this doesn't seem right anymore. I sniffed the air trying to discern the familiar scent. My eyes widened and I looked around in excitement and relief. One of my friends were here, that means the others are safe for now! That's when I saw _him_. My smile quickly turned into an annoyed and pained expression. Let the hatred begin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" I winced at his voice. Jesus he's loud.

I sighed and looked up real quick. Yeah not the best way to meet your friend who thinks you're the enemy. He stared dead at me with a glare that could freeze a guard…which is exactly what happened.

"Okay calm down Jake and listen. We're here in the same place is that really a bad thing?"

"Yes it is." He continued to glare, but at least he calmed down.

"Now all we need are the others and everything will be al- hrrg!" I felt electricity scorch across my body and my vision blur. This is another reason why I'm tired all the time I get shocked with electricity and it hurts.

When I finally managed to turn around I found that one of the guards had tazed me.

"W-wh-why th-the HELL d-did you do that!" I rolled onto my back to breath.

"You are being uncooperative." He answered

I was about to retort until I heard more doors opening and shuffling feet. I then heard claws click on the floor. I looked up (backwards?) and smiled as I saw them. All my friends are here finally. (A/N some people think their naked don't they… well let's clear this up. Jack has a T-shirt and cargo shorts and no shoes. His shirt has a star around a wind like symbol. Jake has a T-shirt and a longer pair of cargo shorts along with no shoes due to his paws. His symbol is a spear behind smoke. Rose wears a long sleeve shirt and jeans and no shoes {all of them don't have shoes} Her symbol is a rose behind a heart. Ethan wears basically the same thing as Rose except his symbol is a cog behind a disc. Kate has a tiger like turtle neck and a skirt. Her symbol is an animal head silhouette and two torches.)

Now over the shock of the...well shock from the Taser I got up and limped over to my friends.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I walked over.

"Jack!" Kate yelled and tried to pounce on me, it would've worked if Ethan didn't hold onto her tail as she jumped.

"Ethan! Why did you do that?" she asked staring at him.

"I'm pretty sure you would've caused more harm than happiness on his condition." He stated and looked blankly at me. He always has that stare it's unnatural.

"Oh… sorry." Kate got up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's alright, so how is Rose?" I asked since she was kind of looking around. Probably wondering why there's a gym inside of a research base also.

"I'm alright, but why is a gym inside this place?" welp that answered my question.

"Is Jake still being a total jerk?" Kate asked.

"Yeah.. you could say that."

** Alright that's a wrap. So tell me how you feel about this and give me some ideas!**

**Review this and I'll see you next time!**


	3. SCP: Animal Instinct Chapter 3

**Oh my God I didn't realize that the doctor's name in the first chapter wasn't blanked out… I am soo sorry. Anyways let's get on with the story.**

_Chapter 3: Sparring part 1_

(Kate's point of view)

I'm so excited now that my friends are with me in the same place again! The tests that the people here ran hurt and I need my friends more than anything now. Even if they only bring a few moments of calm and happiness. Still though, why _is _there a gym inside of this place? Wouldn't this bring some unwanted memories back to the others?

"Um, guys… doesn't this remind you of a certain place in our past?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, but at least they give us some what good food and don't torture us 24/7." Ethan said blandly.

"Except you guys don't get shocked with electricity to test muscle tensions." Jack said with an annoyed face.

"I would like to ask about that, it seems like you're used to this already." Rose spoke.

"Not only that, but you do have the smell of smoke on your clothes. What's up with that?" Jake asked.

"First Rose, you all have mostly normal muscles while I have wings. Second Jake, I might have used some charges accidentally." Jack had a sheepish smile on his face.

"You're an idiot." Jake sneered.

"Oi, I might be an idiot, but I'm a smart idiot for thinking of the escape plan." He retorted.

"That worries me Jack." I said.

"Why?" he looked at me.

"If they do that to you imagine what could happen if they actually discover your abilities."

He blanched and stared dead at me. He has more abilities than flight and fire breathing, he has the strength of five men and can react quicker than the rest of us, and that's only the beginning.

"Then I'd better be extra careful." His face color slowly returned to normal.

"All of you step into the center of the room." One guard said.

We complied and walked into the center of the gym. I was a bit apprehensive than curious, if they shock Jack with electricity what would they do to all of us. A new scent wafted into the room and I looked towards the door. It was one of the lady doctors with a male doctor.

"Alright… we are here to test your abilities against one another. SCP-3001 and SCP-3003 go over to that ring." She pointed towards one of the corners, "SCP-3004 and 3005 step over there," she pointed to another corner, "while SCP-3002 stay here."

Oh no, I'm facing Ethan. Sure he can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but I don't want to fight him! Jake might want to fight everyone especially Jack, but if forced he won't cooperate unless threatened by death. This was our situation no matter where we were in the old facility. Still what are they going to do with Rose?

"Move!" one guard yelled.

"Eep!" I yelped as they shoved me in the direction they wanted me.

I looked quickly towards Jack and gave a worried look. He nodded towards me, and gave me a smile and a thumb up. After we were in position the guard said start and Jack was tackled by Jake.

(Jake's point of view)

Though this isn't my desired situation, I still get to pummel on Jack for the first time so to hell with it. As soon as the guard said start I charged forward and tackled him.

"Shi-!" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as I threw him.

He flared his wings slowing, and righting his descent. He glared at me and drew his claws standing in an offensive position.

"So, we've never officially fought till now, go figure." I said with a smirk.

"Jake we both know that stalling could get us killed right?" He asked.

"So you want this to end badly now do you?" I strode over towards him.

He mumbled something and I immediately stopped and jumped. As expected he flew under me, but did something unexpected. He flicked his wings up and landed an uppercut on me. This made me launch upwards and backwards into the wall.

I grunted and got up just in time to block a strong punch aimed for my face. I leg swept him and elbowed his chest.

"Aah!" he grits his teeth and used his tail to flip me over. Doing this he grabbed my shirt and slammed me against the wall. Knowing that he would get angry if I talked about his family so that he would grow sloppy I smirked and opened my mouth to speak.

"So, now that you have me here let's talk about our past…" His eyes immediately narrowed and he growled. Sooner than expected probably because of the poor mood he's in from the tests these guys did to him.

"What did you do with your family when you were with them? You never told me." I smiled evilly. His pupils narrowed into slits and smoke started to rise from his mouth. He slammed me against the wall again and let go. He turned around grabbed his head and growled in frustration.

I took this chance to try to take him down from behind, but he somehow sensed me even with his anger and grabbed my foot. He grabbed my shirt again and pulled me close to his face.

"If you have any common sense, or brains for that matter, then you should know that, even if the situation is already bad and makes me mad, you NEVER talk about my past or family. The only time I will talk about it is when I'm extremely calm or I'm forced to, but now you've pissed me off so you have two choices, one, you forfeit and leave, or two, I kick your ass and put you back in your cell." With that he let go of me with a jerk and started to walk away.

Since I still wasn't done fighting I did the idiotic thing. I went against an extremely pissed off dragon-boy, and just signed my death sentence.

He quickly turned around at the sound of me running and punched my face really hard. First, I felt blood come out my nose and my vision turned into a swirling pool, then, everything went dark.

(Ethan's point of view)

Jesus Christ I think Jack just cracked the wall when Jake's body hit the wall from the punch. I already knew with Jake's tendency to be cruel and hateful, especially towards Jack, that this wasn't going to end well, but this takes the cake. There are very few times when Jack has been mad, but it was usually normal anger, this… this is on a whole new level. Now I'm reminded never to get on scaly-boy's bad side, I don't want to feel the brunt of that punch.

With this in mind I took a quick glance towards Rose and Kate. Rose met my gaze with the same expression I have: awe. While Kate was stiff straight, staring at Jack, who was still in a punching position shaking with what seemed like anger, with a pale, worried face.

"Can't help, but wondering what he's thinking about." I said with my eye brows raised.

** Alright that's the chapter hope you like it. So tell me what you think and what should be done to maybe make it better.**

**Anyways review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
